Wasabi Forever
by Kickin'it.forever.kick
Summary: He pulls me closer into his body, warmth radiating from his muscular arms. I wrap my arms around his neck and rest my head on his chest. I inhale when it rises and exhale when it falls, matching my breaths to his. "We better get back to your house. You don't want to miss your flight," he says. I don't want to think right now, though. I just want to be held in his arms forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction! I just wanted to make a short story to try it out. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it or any of the characters.**

Jack's POV:

"Remember what Rudy said. No matter where we go, we will always be connected," I say, trying to comfort the girl in my arms that I may never see again. I try to push those thoughts out of my mind and focus on every second of this moment. Her long golden hair shines in the sunlight, slightly blowing in the cool breeze. Her warm brown eyes are glistening with tears that are threatening to fall out, but she is strong enough to keep them in. I remove my hands from hers and wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her body into mine, and leaning closer until all I see are those innocent brown eyes I wish I could stare at forever. She closes her eyes and so do I, and finally, our lips meet. Her lips are softer than silk. There are butterflies in my stomach, and my hands shake. This girl gives me feelings I can't describe. Our kiss becomes more passionate. I press my lips against hers harder and she opens her mouth ever so slightly, giving me the chance to explore her mouth with my tongue. We slowly pull away just enough to press our foreheads together. The butterflies in my stomach have become wasps; I am nervous and excited at the same time, but I try not to show it. Her breaths come in quiet gasps. I look into her eyes and she smiles at me, and I can't help but smile back.

Kim's POV:

Jack places his hands back on mine and smiles at me. I am so happy around this boy; he makes me feel as if we are the only people on the planet.

I can't stand the fact that I have to leave him, but I also can't deny my dream of going to college at the Oatai Academy. There's one thing I know for sure, I am head over heels in love with Jack. I fell for him so suddenly, and now I'm leaving him just as fast.

My thoughts are swept away when I see something falling out of the sky. The smile on my face widens as I look up at the sky. "Look," I say, laughing. "Cherry blossom petals." I reach out and catch one, observing it. I look back into Jack's dark chocolate brown eyes and I notice that he is laughing too. I grab his hand and place the petal in it. "When you look at it," I say, looking at him and back at the petal, "think of me." I look at him for a split second before I give him a bear hug. His strong arms wrap around me and I rest my head on his chest. I listen to his steady heartbeat and become tired in his arms. He is so warm, so strong, so comforting. I don't know if there will ever be a guy as perfect as him, and I don't want to think about it. I never want to leave him again.

Just when I am about to get completely lost in my thoughts. He whispers something into my ear. "I love you," He says. "I can't possibly live without you. Every second of every day I think of you. There is no way to explain how much I love you. But I can't hold you back from following your dreams. I just want you to be happy." His whisper slowly turns I to a normal talking voice. "I love you, Kim Crawford. I love you with all of my heart. I would do anything just to be with you." A tear travels down my cheek as his calloused fingers lift my chin to face him. He stares at my eyes for what seems like minutes, but I don't mind. But after a little longer, I feel self conscious and look down. He presses his lips to my forehead, and I close my eyes. I am in love with this boy. I don't know how I could possibly leave him, but I can't possibly turn down a scholarship to the college of my dreams.

He pulls away when my phone buzzes. I pull it out and read, _plane leaves in four hours. We have to leave in three if you don't want to miss your flight. Dad. _I look at Jack, thinking that this is the very last time I will see him. This is the last time I will look into those perfect brown eyes. This is the last time I will feel so in love that I think I'm dreaming. This is the last time I will look into the eyes of the boy I am in love with. He kisses me on the cheek and wipes away the tears that had just fallen down my face with the pad of his thumb. I can't look at him any longer without completely breaking down. "I have to go," I say, looking down at our intertwined hands. "Still have a lot of packing to do." He looks at me and nods. I turn to leave, but he grabs my wrist and spins me around. "Let me help you pack. We can spend more time together, and you'll get it done faster so you don't have to stress," says Jack, looking at me with pleading eyes. I can't deny that offer. "Of course," I say.

**A/N: If you liked that pretty please with a cherry in top review and tell me if you want to know what happens next. I still have a lot more to write and I know that I didn't leave a cliff hanger or make it exciting but the next chapter will be better. I promise... But anyways thanks for reading and I really love you if you read this entire author note and I could go on and on about how happy that makes me but anyways thanks bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg! Thanks so much for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'it**

Jack's POV:

Of all the amazing years I have known Kim, I have never been to her house. It is much larger than I imagined; a size so great means a larger emptiness in her lack of presence. Because I had gone straight to the dojo after school, my backpack now hangs on my shoulders, containing a surprise much more important than notebooks or schoolwork. We ascend the staircase up the the third floor and walk silently to Kim's room. I enter a large rectangular room that seems to take up half the entire top floor. It is simple and modern, while cozy at the same time. Three suitcases and several boxes ready to be filled line the wall opposite of the doorway, next to her bed. "Looks like my parents are ready for me to get out of the house for good," says Kim, and I can tell she's trying to block out the pain of moving to the other side of the Earth from her parents family with humor. I chuckle a little to lighten her mood, and we stand in awkward silence for a moment.

"What do you want to start with first? Photos? Clothes? Trophies?" I ask her, noticing a huge collection of karate, gymnastics, and cheerleading trophies and medals placed neatly on a bookshelf. She laughs softly and says, "Can we start with photos? My clothes are easier to pack alone and I don't think I'll need those," she says, and I realize what she means when she says she won't need the trophies. She'll be earning tons of those at the Otai Academy. "Sure," I say, reaching for a framed photo rested on her nightstand. It was the pictures we had taken in a photo booth at the pier. I had given her half of them when I thought I was going to leave to the Otai Academy. "I'll put that one on my nightstand so I will be able to look at it every night and cry because I can't be with you," says Kim smiling at our silly faces. "You don't even know how bad of a crush I had on you back then." I smile at her words because I know from experience exactly how bad of a crush she had on me.

After looking through photos for about fifteen minutes, most being of Kim, Jerry, Milton, Rudy, and I, we realize that we had lost track of time. We begin wrapping the framed photos and placing them in the boxes, and I try to think of a way to mold my plan around my current situation. I have to distract Kim in order to pull it off without her noticing. When almost all of the photos are packed up neatly in the cardboard box, I spot one sitting on her bookshelf.

"Hey Kim, could you grab that one on your bookshelf for me?" I asked, hoping she would agree. She nods and walks over to the photo, and while her back is turned to me, I grab the sharpie she is going to label the boxes with and shove it in my pocket. She turns around swiftly, causing her hair to flow behind her and cascade down her back. Getting lost in her beauty, I suddenly feel guilty for rudely making her do something I should have done. But I couldn't think of another way to get her to turn around without becoming suspicious. "Here you go," Kim says, handing me the small framed photo. I wrap it carefully and place it in the box, but before I do so I get a glimpse of what the photo shows. Kim sits on my lap, wearing a huge smile on her face. We sit at a booth in Falafel Phil's, and I remember that it was on Kim's birthday. I have the same photo hung on the wall in my room. I realize that I have a huge grin on my face after I put the photo away when I hear Kim chuckle. "Did you have feelings for me back then?" she asks,"Two years after we met?" I laugh and say, "Kim, I had feelings for you two seconds after I met you." Kim smiles and looks at the ground, and she begins to look confused. "What?" I ask, stepping forward and resting my hand on her arm. "Where's that sharpie that was just on the ground a second ago?" I pretend I don't know what Kim's talking about, although I'm not a great liar. "What sharpie? Where? There was a sharpie in here? I didn't see one. You should probably go check downstairs just to make sure," I say, speaking faster than normal. Kim looks at me weirdly and says, "Um, okay?" I purse my lips as she walks past me, mentally kicking myself for my horrible acting.

After making sure that Kim is far enough away, I remove several photos from the box, leaving a small hole. I take the small metal box from my backpack and place it in the hole. Then, I cover the metal box with the photos that I had removed, being sure to cover the entire surface so no parts of it show. I close the cardboard box and sit on Kim's bed just as she walks in, the sharpie in my hand. "I found it," I say simply, and she gives me a suspicious look, but all she says is, "Well now that I've wasted two minutes looking for a dumb marker that was right in front of my face in the first place, let me label the box." I am about to hand it to her, but because of my relationship with her, I question wether I should give it to her just to tease her.

"Why can't I label the box? You don't think my handwriting is pretty?" I ask, messing with her. She rolls her eyes and I can tell she is trying not to smile. "Fine, you can label it. But your handwriting must be pretty or I'm going to have to ask you to let me do the labeling." I decide to push the act further, knowing that she won't be able to keep a laugh in as long as me. "You can't tell me what to do. I'm famous. I'm the Queen of England, alright? There's no way I'm listening to a little peasant like yourself," I say with a terrible English accent. Kim is quick at responding, and I don't expect the answer I get from her. "Oh really, Queen Elizabeth? Well I'm Beyoncé! You can't tell me what to do, either!" "I can have you arrested!" "That's illegal!" "Well I have more power than you!" "I make more money than you! Plus I wrote drunk in love!" Kim shouts, and I realize that she won this argument. "See, this is why I'm going to have such a hard time without you," I say truthfully, making Kim smile. "But I still get to write on the box," I say, still speaking like an old English woman. Kim rolls her eyes. "It better be pretty," she says, pointing a finger at me. "Well someone's got an attitude," I joke, still with the English accent.

I sit on the ground near the box and begin writing "photos" when I realize that Kim is hovering over my shoulder, breathing on my neck. "Could you please not do that?" I ask her, and I still haven't broken character of the queen of England. "Could you please not talk in that accent?" Kim says, annoyed but smiling. "Deal," I say and get back to writing on the box. My first letter is P. I try to write it in cursive, making extra little curly cues here and there, and I admire my work. I have to admit, I looks pretty good. Now the rest of the word is going to be harder because each letter must be connected. I slowly start the lower case h, then the o, and so on. At the end of the s, I connect a heart to it. Then I draw individual hearts and flowers around the word. Wow, I never thought my handwriting could ever look that pretty. I am actually very proud of my work, so I get up to show Kim, who is packing clothes. "Give me a minute Jack. I'm busy," she says, but I must show her now. It can't wait. I grab her wrist and drag her to the box to show her my masterpiece. "Look, Kim! Look at that handwriting! Just look at at it. Now _that_ is some _neat_ writing," I say, and I look at her face to see her reaction to my perfect handwriting.

Kim's POV:

I try not to make a face, but I can't help it. I can barely tell the first letter is a 'p', there are so many little squiggley lines attached to it. I can tell he must have been writing slowly because the lines are all choppy and it looks like his hand was shaking. Each letter is not proportionate to the other, and the little hearts and flowers are just unnecessary. "Wow, Jack. I don't know what to say," I tell him, trying not to hurt his feelings. "Well what counts is that you tried." Jack's face lights up with excitement. "So I get to do it again?" "No," I say sadly. "It's pretty, but I'm afraid it just took you too long." I try to think of something else he could do that wouldn't waste time. "Why don't you tape the boxes shut?" Jack laughs a little. "I'm just kidding, Kim. I know my writing sucks. You don't have to treat me like a five year old," he says, and I feel relieved. "Oh, thank God. Hey, do you know what time is is?" "About five o'clock," said Jack, checking the time on his phone. "We have another hour until I have to leave. I'm almost packed up, I just need to check and see if I've got everything," I say. "My parents will take care of all these boxes. I just need to bring my luggage and bags to the airport." I look at Jack for a response when I realize he is taking a picture of the label he wrote on the box. "What? This is my best handwriting _ever_. Do you really expect me to let it go halfway across the world without any record of it?" He asks me, and at first I begin laughing, but I become hysterical at his silly reasoning. Jack begins cracking up too, but we're laughing so hard that no sound is coming out so we are sitting there clapping like retarded seals. I have forgotten why I am laughing, but now I can't stop. My whole body is shaking with laughter and so is Jack's, but we just can't stop. I catch my breath and we sit there for a moment. I have this strange relationship with him, where at one moment we're insane best friends, and the next we're a serious couple. "We should probably finish packing," says Jack, and I agree.

After checking off all of things that I will need, we load my luggage into my dad's car. "You all set?" Asks my dad, who just walked outside. "Yeah," I say, happy, sad, nervous, and excited at the same time. "Could I please have a moment with Kim in private?" Jack asks my father. "Sure. Why don't you take a walk? We've still got fifteen minutes until we have to leave," says my dad, and my heart begins to pound when Jack rests his hand on my waist as we walk down the street. A warm breeze blows through my hair, and I rest my head on Jack's shoulder. Bright green leaves sway in the wind, sunlight shining through them. It is a perfect spring day, and I feel as if I could walk with Jack forever. We follow a path leading away from the street and into a grove of trees. Cherry blossom trees. Pink petals float around us. "I guess this is it," says Jack, holding my hands and staring into my eyes. "It's not over. We have phones and computers, we can still text and call each other," I say, trying to reassure him. "It's not the same as touching you in person; hugging you, kissing you, holding you. We can visit each other, right?" He asks, making a good point. Ever since I've had feelings for him, I've wanted to kiss him. Today, the last day I will see him, is the very first time I have ever been able to do that. Now I'm leaving. "Of course we can. There will be plenty of breaks where I will be able to come back to Seaford," I say. "There's nothing I won't do to see you, Kim," says Jack, and I look into his dark brown eyes. This boy is perfect. I lean in and close my eyes. Our lips meet for the second time, and everything on my mind disappears. Jack is the only one that matters. He is the only one that exists. No matter where I go, he will always be with me. My heart is racing, and I feel more than in love. I feel alive in his arms, with his hands around my waist.

We pull apart. He pulls me closer into his body, warmth radiating from his muscular arms. I rest my head on his chest. I inhale when it rises and exhale when it falls, matching my breaths to his. "We better get back to your house. You don't want to miss your flight," he says. I don't want to think right now, though. I just want to be held in his arms forever. "Kim, am I going to have to carry you?" He asks, and I vigorously nod my head. I never want to let go. He carries me bridal style to my house and sets me in the car. I open my eyes as he kisses my forehead. "I am in love with you, Kim Crawford," says Jack. "You're not too bad yourself," I say, and he chuckles. "I love you and I always will, Jack Brewer. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you," I say seriously, quoting him. "Sweet dreams," he says. "I think I'm already dreaming," I reply sleepily. Jack smiles and we say goodbye, and I fade off to sleep with him in my mind.

I wake up to honking and shouting, and I realize we've arrived at the airport. My dad drops off my luggage and we both wait for my plane's flight. "You know, Jack's a great kid. After you fell asleep, I thanked him for treating you so well," says my dad. "Well what did he say back?" I ask, curious what happened while I was asleep. "He told me that it was easy to do with such a perfect girl," says my dad. I can't believe I have to leave behind such a perfect boyfriend._ Now boarding flight 926 to Japan. Flight 926 to Japan._ The woman on the intercom announces. "I'm proud of you, Kim. I love you," says my dad, and we hug. "Bye, daddy. I love you too," I say. I board plane and find my seat. I take the window seat, and I settle my luggage and make myself comfortable. A brunette girl sits next to me, and I am about to introduce myself when she begins talking. "Hi, my name is S-" she says, but she stops talking when she sees my face. "Kim?" She asks. I look at her in confusion until I realize who she is, and a smile spreads across my face.

**I bet you can guess who the girl sitting next to Kim on the plane is, but oh well... This chapter mostly showed the relationship between Kim and Jack. That's why there are so many little scenes where they are either acting crazy or totally in love. All of the little things I put in now that don't make much sense now will link together at some point in the story. Anywho thanks for reading! You're the cooliest! (Drake & josh) which I don't own... **

**Anyways thanks for reading! And If you have any ideas let me know! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! And thanks to L.B for giving me a great idea! I will probably use it one of the next chapters. Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, I've been busy with homework lately. Anyways here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'it.**

Jack's POV:

"I love you and I always will, Jack Brewer. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you," says Kim, half asleep. Her eyes are barely open and her dainty hands are tucked beneath her head as a makeshift pillow. I don't know how she manages to always look absolutely adorable, even being completely exhausted. "Sweet dreams," I say. "I think I'm already dreaming," she replies sleepily. All the great times we had together flash before my eyes, and I realize that being with her was a dream come true. Although, it might have been too good to be true. I knew that at some point I would have to let her go, but at the same time, I had this false hope that we would live together, raise a family together, grow old together, even die together. "Goodbye, Kim," I say, leaning over to tuck a blonde strand of hair behind her ear. "Bye, Jack," she says quietly. I learn towards her face and kiss her cheek, although I think she is asleep.

"Thanks for being such a great boyfriend to my daughter, Jack," her dad says. I feel as if my heart is growing with pride, but I can't help being so proud of my girlfriend. "She deserved a great boyfriend; I tried my hardest. It was easy to love her. It would be impossible not to," I say truthfully, shoving my hands into my pockets. Chuck smiles and pats my shoulder. "You're a good kid, Jack." I reach out my hand for him to shake, but he takes me by surprise and attacks my with a bear hug. "Woah, Mr. Crawford," I chuckle. "You can call me Chuck," he sobs and pulls away, wiping his now wet eyes. "You know, I'm just really sad for Kim. Seeing her have to leave her boyfriend behind makes me very emotional," Chuck says, trying to control his sobs. "You're the best friend I've ever had," He exclaims, tears pouring out of his eyes, and I raise my eyebrows. Alrighty then. "Well, Chuck, that's very flattering but-" I begin speaking when he cuts me off. "I mean the best _boyfriend_ that _Kim_ has ever had!" he declares, an embarrassed look covering his face. Sure that's what you meant, Chuck. Sure it is. I laugh as he stumbles over his feet and I grab his arm to steady him. I never realized that Kim's dad was quite the character, knowing he was obviously where Kim got her silliness from. "You okay, Chuck?" I ask, addressing him by his actual name for the first time. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I'll see you later Jack. I don't want Kim to miss that plane," Chuck says and steps into his car. "Bye, Chuck!" I yell as he drives off, waving his hand out the window. I wave until his car turns a corner, and I realize Kim is gone.

Kim is gone. She doesn't live in Seaford anymore. She doesn't go Seaford High School anymore. She doesn't even go to high school; she's in college. I drive home, the only thoughts in my mind are small additions to my plan. My plan to be with Kim forever. Because I told her again and again, "_I would do anything just to be with you."_

Kim's POV:

"Sloane!" I shout, causing people to stare, who I choose to ignore. "Kim!" She says and we hug. "I thought I'd never see you again. You're the best friend I've ever had!" Sloane announces, and I remember all the fun times we had together while she was part of our dojo. "Except for Jack, so are you," I say. "Wait, are you and Jack dating?" She asks, and I nod my head. "Why didn't you tell me?" I roll my eyes, a habit I've had that's been extremely hard to break, considering all the sarcasm in this world. "Well I thought you would just somehow know, since we _are_ best friends," I say jokingly. Sloane laughs and her eyebrows scrunch together, her laughing face morphing into a confused one. "Why are you going to Japan?" Sloane asks. "I applied for the Otai Academy, and I got accepted," I reply. "Wow Kim, no need to brag," Sloane remarks, rolling her eyes. "You left behind all your friends?" She says more affectionately. "Well, it was either friends, or future. I chose future," I explain. Sloane nods in understanding. "Don't get me wrong, they were great friends, but I couldn't turn down an amazing opportunity," I say. "I get it. I totally would have done the same thing," Sloane says in attempt of comforting me. I smile at her and she returns the expression. The seatbelt signal lights up, and for a moment I begin to panic, _what_ _if_'s floating around in my mind, making my hands shake and my feet sweat. What if I end up failing at the Otai Academy? What if nobody likes me? What if I can't make new friends? What if I never see Jack again? What if our relationship can't survive long distance? What if there's an extremely obese man on this plane that will weigh it down and cause it to give in to gravity and crash? What if-

"Are you okay, Kim? You look nervous," Sloane asks worriedly. I respond honestly. "Not really. There's just so many things that could go wrong," I admit, reminding myself of Jack, and more importantly, the fat man. "Well they won't happen. Focus on how much fun you'll have," Sloane says. "I bet you'd like to hear some good news," she says. Uh oh. I hate surprises. "What good news?" I ask, hoping she'll tell me and get it over with. "Well..." she says, squinting and stroking her chin, her face conveying a focused look. "Just get to the point and tell me!" I exclaim, annoyed she is waiting so long to announce the good news that's supposedly going to 'distract' me from my panicked thoughts, which, by the way, are still there. "Woah, Kim. Take a chill pill," says Sloane as the wheels begin spinning. Our plane is driving along the runway, about to take off. "You better tell me before I have a panic attack!" I shout through my clenched teeth, tightly gripping the arm rests as we silently ascend into the air. I close the window so I can't see the ground moving away, normal sized people turning into ants. I sigh in relief, relaxing my tense muscles. That seems to calm me down, now the only sound I hear is the low hum of the engine and chatter of people around us.

"Okay, okay. What I was going to tell you was that I also got accepted into the Otai Academy!" Sloane finally blurts out. Well she was right, that definitely distracts me. "Oh my gosh, Sloane! Why didn't you tell me before I almost died of a heart attack! I didn't think I would make any friends," I say, staring at her with wide eyes and a huge grin. Sloane rolls her eyes. "Well, _Kim_, I thought you would just somehow know, since we _are_ best friends," Sloane remarks, mocking me. I ignore her comment and an idea forms in my mind. "Hey! You know how we got that whole packet with all the information we'd need? Like with our dorm location and everything?" I ask, hoping she would catch on. She nods her head and replies, "Yeah, I never bothered looking at it though. Maybe our dorms are close. Or even our rooms!" Sloane says, excited to see if we would live near each other. We both begin searching through our backpacks. "I got it!" Says Sloane, pulling out a crumpled packet of papers. I find mine, neatly placed in a pocket in my binder, and she looks at me with furrowed eyebrows. "Do you have OCD or something, Kim?" she asks, questioning my organization. "At least I didn't spill coffee all over mine," I say, looking at the brown splotch on her papers. Sloane rolls her eyes and turns the pages until the finds her class schedule and room location. "Dorm E, Room 7B," she reads. I flip to the same page and read my location. "Huh. Dorm E, Room..." I trail off, staring at the page, wide eyed. Sloane leans over to see what I am so flabbergasted at. Sloane grins, reading, "Room 7B! We're roommates!"

Jack's POV:

I sit on the edge of my bed, my legs crossed and a blank notepad by my side. I throw a ball at the wall, it bounces back, I catch it, over and over again. An idea suddenly pops into my mind, and I scribble it down on the lined yellow paper. _Work hard and earn extra money. _If I want my plan to succeed, I'm going to need extra money to make it happen. After brainstorming for a while, the page is halfway full with ideas, most of them being unimportant reminders that that link to key parts to my plan, like call _Kim every night before bed and text her every morning_, or_ talk to Rudy about Oatai application. _If I apply to the Otai Academy, they might accept me. I just need to know what information to include_. _The main key parts, which aren't completely foolproof, include getting Kim a- _ring ring ring, ring ring ring_, my phone chimes in the midst of my thoughts. I check the number, but it's not in my contacts.

"Hello?" I answer. "Hey, Jack! It's Sloane," says a girl's voice. "Hey Sloane. What's up?" I question, wondering why she would want to call me. "Okay I don't have much time to talk so can you please listen?" She asks, and somehow I respond with all the confused thoughts swarming around in my mind. "Sure," I say. "Okay. I'm on the plane to Japan, and my seat is next to Kim's. We're both going to the Otai Academy, and we just found out that we're roommates. I'm going to tell you something but you have to promise not to tell Kim," she explains. "I promise. Wait, if you're sitting next to Kim, how will she not find out?" I ask. "I'm in the bathroom, so I only have a little time, or she'll become suspicious. Anyways, remember how I tried to quit on my manager, Vance? Well, I signed a contract with him, so legally I'm under his control for five more years. That's why I'm going to the Otai Academy; he wants me to improve my karate. He's visiting me two weeks after I begin school there, so if he finds out Kim is my roommate, he'll do anything it takes to get rid of her. _Permanently_," she explains, and right now my mind is so crowded with a mix of thoughts and fears and anxiety. "Vance thinks Kim will distract me from karate. He told Rudy to kick Kim out of his dojo, but the thing is, he can't do that at the Otai," she adds.

"You don't have evidence, so you can't ask the police for help, though," I mention. "Exactly," she says. "Kim and I were talking, and she told me your sensei Rudy applied you to the Otai Academy, and they accepted. If you apply again they will accept you. Then, you can keep Kim in your room until Vance leaves, and you'll be able to hang out with Kim everyday, since I know you two are in love and all," Sloane says. "What makes you think Kim and I are in love?" I ask. "Don't act like your breath didn't catch in your throat when I mentioned her name. All she could talk about was you, and also a little about your hair, and your muscles," says Sloane, chuckling. Kim likes _and_ talks about my hair, and my muscles, and me in general. Yay. The puzzle is coming together, piece by piece. Well, except for the fact that there's a man who wants to kill Kim. "Whatever. I just want her to be safe, so of course I'll come," I say. "Perfect! You better start putting that resumé together, lover boy," Sloane says, and she hangs up before I can disagree with her nickname for me.

I sit at my desk, typing the last few words of my application. I begin reading it over, starting with _Dear Otai Academy_...

Kim's POV:

"Okay, this map says Dorm E should be right around the corner," Sloane says, a map in one hand, three suitcases in the other and a backpack hanging on her shoulders. "Woah. Dorm E looks a little bit elaborate compared to the others. Not that I'm complaining," I say, staring wide eyed at the building in front of me. The entrance is a stone path, leading to a small wooden bridge that arches over a Koi pond, lined with lily pads. A weeping willow bends over the pond, vines and leaves hanging just above the wavering water. There is a small garden with a soft grass floor, bonsai and cherry blossom trees swaying in the breeze. As we cross the bridge, I notice that behind the trees, the pond extends towards the building, and a wooden deck protrudes from the building, hovering over the water along with the the wooden walk ways.

We turn right, following the map to our room. "Look," says Sloane, pointing at the map. "On this separate map of just Dorm E, it says that there are only five of those decks, and they are private for whoever lives in the room adjacent to the deck," she says. On the map, it shows that the building is shaped like a square, with the rooms on the outer edge and a hollow center, where an outdoor meditation area was. "Let's see whose room it is. I'd die if that was just for us," I say. We walk along the wood, a silver metal handrail to my right. Sloane gasps. "Kim, I guess you're going to have to die now," says Sloane, and I look up at the label next to the door of the room with the deck. "7B," I say, my eyes wide. At the same time, Sloane and I throw our luggage on the floor and hold hands, jumping around in a circle and screaming.

As I unpack my clothes, I hear my phone ringing. I pick it up and answer it, not bothering to look at the caller ID. "Hello?" I answer. "Hey Kim, it's me, Jack. There's important something I need to tell you, and you're not going to like it."

**Okay so I really tried to make that a cliffhanger** **but it wasn't as good as I'd hoped... Thanks for the reviews! I love you all :) This took me a while to write since I've had a lot of homework, but I'll have tons of time to write in the summer. i don't really think you can like call someone while you're on a plane but let's just pretend you can... Well thanks for reading and I hope it wasn't a waste of your time! **


End file.
